Dont Tell the New Girl
by Dem-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>For once Sasuke seemed scared, his cool posture now crippled and weak, his eyes strong and black now bloodshot and worried, "Don't tell the new girl." He implored, in hopes that Karin would keep to her word like promised.</html>
1. Sasuke Kun! Wait up!

**Hey! Its been a while since i wrote for Naruto, so Sasuke might seem a bit OOC. If there's anything wrong with his personality (which there is xD) TELL ME! Ill try my best to get into the_ Sasuke MOJO._ So from now on all my answers will be grunts and very strong eye glares.**

**Yes...i can feel the Sasuke Uchiha within me!**

**OH! Please review! That would be REALLY appreciated.  
><strong>

**Summary:** For once Sasuke seemed scared, his cool posture now crippled and weak, his eyes strong and black now bloodshot and worried, "Don't tell the new girl." He implored, in hopes that Karin would keep to her word like promised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_ strongly disagree with love. Once, during freshman year, I asked a group of random people on the streets what love really meant to them. All their answers were unacceptable.

It's as if love is something you can buy now-a-days, as if love is a word to convince the person you swoon for just to get in their pants. But isn't that what love is all about, sex and the innocent groping of your girlfriend's breasts?

Well, I wanted love like they had in the movies, were Romeo really loved Juliet, as she loved him. Sadly, things that you want rarely ever come to reality, especially things like "love" and "a good relationship". It's all a lie. Everything's a lie.

Love? In highschool? Impossible. Unconceivable.

Love doesn't exist with teenagers.

Maybe love doesn't exist at all, because so far, I don't see anybody caring about anybody.

"Sasuke!"

Nobody cares.

"Sasuke!"

Nobody loves.

"SASUKE!"

Especially not…

"Are you even listening to me?"

I blink. Once. Twice.

My body, lazy, stiffly reaches for the clouds. My hands open, trying to grab the sun. With no luck I pull back down, my shoulders relax. "What?" I answer with a slow look.

"You were daydreaming again." Naruto frowns, "You could at least pay attention to me for once." The horn of our train blares behind me, sending the echo off. Naruto picks himself up, and a sudden wind rushes by with the passing train. It shook his clothes rapidly, made my eyes squint and tear. The breeze, the smell of oil, the sound of conversations around me, all just a distraction.

I board the train, looking around. Why is everything so dull? Like the land around this small little town is like a black and white picture. Even the people have become worn away and brittle.

"So Sasuke."

I just wish this idiot would stop following me.

"This is your first year at Konoha High?"

Can't he see I want to be alone? I mumbled something, trying to show my disinterest, but since Naruto's been talking to me ever since my first day, being yesterday, I'm starting to believe I actually made a friend without trying.

Naruto pipes up again, "Yeah, this is my third year, I came here in…" He counts his fingers, probably helps this reject think straight. "…Freshman year!" He clasped his hands around mine.

What the fu-

"This is so awesome, we're in the same grade! And since I know the school well I can show you around!"

He looks out the window. Watching the scenery pass by, he forgot his sweaty hands were still on mine. I pulled away, and the staring of two old ladies beside me faded.

At least I'm away from Karin. My goal this year was to be silent and make no friends. Turns out that the plan blew up in my face. I'm stuck here with blonde. But after being so used to popularity I do feel a chill of loneliness when I'm alone…I guess…sometimes…

And my stop was called; the school was straight ahead, just a straight line through the little town. And as the doors opened I felt…freedom. Freedom from the devil named Karin.

In this school I was going to be dislocated from the world. Like my own private island!

No more Karin.

No more Karin.

No. More. Ka-

"KARIN!" I tumble from the train, and a certain redhead catches my attention. Students pass by, Naruto huddles behind me.

"Wow…I've never seen her before," he adds in.

She was walking towards me, walking near me, probably was going to chew my head off! I had nowhere to go. Oh god its so her, its defiantly her, I can spot those glasses anywhere! Her eyes wanted me. Her teeth mashed together, and a ferocious smile on those lips.

The smell of cinnamon, and suddenly red.

Just the color red.

In my vision, in my nose, in my mouth…

Oh dear God she's hugging me.

I can't find where to put my hands, maybe around her throat? No, no, Sasuke bad. In my attempts to calm myself I then forgot how to speak, so I just made noises that a dog would make begging for food.

"Sasuke!" Karin pulled away, her hands on my shoulders, a sweet smile. Cinnamon still filled the air. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"…To kill me?" I said under my breath, switching my gaze to a very curious Naruto.

"This is my friend Naruto." I needed to make small talk, need to distract her. She smiled, flicked her glasses upward and gave Naruto a hug. The boy melted in her arms.

I watched the hug, and it went on for 10 seconds. 10 seconds of Naruto showing this ridiculous face

"So Sasuke," She released Naruto, "Guess where I'm going to school now?"

"This one?" Naruto answered like a puppy, pointing at Konoha High.

Karin smiled and slipped Naruto a piercing look, "IwasaskingSasuke…" She yelled through her teeth.

The blonde shriveled up and squirmed away. No one can make that kid frown except me….but Karin's a natural.

"When I heard you were leaving our old school, I just couldn't let my boyfriend go!" She snuggled my stomach, which felt queasy.

"Ex. EX- boyfriend." I said, pushing her away.

Just stop touching me.

"Aw Sasuke, that little fight was not the end of our relationship." She grabbed my hand, "Next year, we'll both go back to our old school. And you can be part of the Uchiha Gang again and-

"No!" A sudden rage filled my bones. MY private island ruined! Karin came like a tidal wave… I let go of her hand. Now the train stop was empty, the train was gone and so were its passengers.

"…But the gang needs you, Sasuke." She touched me again.

I pulled away, "Leave."

Why can't she get out of here? Why cant she just leave me alone!

"Oh Sasuke…you naive boy." She grips my shirt a bit, slowly looks into my eyes, "I still remember…"

I stood still, she's talking about something bad. Her voice seems too demanding, she has power, but from what?

I grunt.

"You know… your secret…" She murmurs.

This is no place to be talking abou-

Secret?

The secret?

Oh man…

She'll…ruin…me….ruin….No.

"You may have tortured me in our old school," The bell cut me off, homeroom was ending, "But here, you're powerless." I shove my hands into my jean pockets, "I have no reputation to gain…or to lose here."

And I walk, I walk, i walk, and then I run, i run, i sprint, i sprint faster…I leap…I jump…Im inside the classroom, sitting at my desk, taking deep breaths. No eyes on me. I entered quietly, and late.

I never looked back.

Karin's lost…

She's a loser.

I win.

She can't hurt me anymore.

Wait.

Why isn't class starting yet?

And then….came the new girl. People stared looking straight ahead. She came in like she was on air. And I smelt cherry blossoms and all I saw was pink.

Pink cheeks.

Pink hair.

She introduced herself as Sakura Hanuro.

And that name reminded me…of something.

Something terrible.

But I couldn't reach the memory.

In the midst of my recent occurrence Karin walked in and found her seat, which was identically next to mine. Perfect.

Sakura was then assigned her seating, in front of me. But as she pulled her chair away, those green eyes seemed so familiar, but I couldn't understand why. And when she noticed me, that boy sitting behind her, her eyes turned away. She was disinterested in the seat behind her. She didn't give a damn, didn't even feel my presence.

I felt invisible.

This mysterious new girl. I wanted to know her.

Was I curious about something? Wanting to understand?

Is this the feeling of interest?

No. Of course not.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! xD <strong>

**I will now attempt to love you in every way possible.**

**COOKIES FER EVERYONE!**

**oh...and review? Plz? fer meh? ._.  
><strong>


	2. Sasuke Kun! Hold me!

**Hey!** So thanks for all of the reviews on chapter 1! I'm so suprised, but having planned this story for two weeks straight i guess i kinda deserve it . Okay here's some background: If some of you don't know, "Dont Tell the New Girl" is a recreation of my old story (back in 2009) "The New Girl", which didn't really meet my expectations, (**only receiving 9 reviews out of 56 chapters**).

But from what i remember, i was so young and artistically challenged back then. It makes sense that i never received a fair amount of reviews. **SO...NOW THAT IM BACK,** im gonna _mind rape_ all of you with my genius writing skills.

Im so awesome.

Oh! Annndd...

**_Please read and review guys! Thank you!_**

* * *

><p><em>You know that feeling of intense guilt? Like you've just ripped someone heart out and still have possession of it? Is it still beating in your blood soaked hand? Is that little heart still drumming, trying to survive? And you try to put it back, but you're not a surgeon…<em>

_What did you do? What did you do to take that heart? Cheat? Bully? Tease?_

_And as I stare at the coffin, oh God, that coffin, I could feel his dead eyes staring through the wood right at me. Cursing me, his eyes were cursing me. That ugly face of his was frozen, still and lifeless. _

_I felt sick, diseased, but why? My eyes needed a break from death, and I looked past the storm of rain and people to see-_

I don't remember my dreams, but this one I'll make sure to. As I spring from bed, I reach for a book, a piece of paper anything to write on, then anything to write with. And in big letters I scratch onto the paper with a dull pen, "Funeral." And I read the word, read it until I remember that I wrote it on this paper for tomorrow.

In the midst of my focus the deafening noise of my so called girlfriend echoed from the front door, and apparently i must take my morning time to oblige.

I open the door.  
>I walk Karin to school.<br>Homeroom starts.  
>I listen in class.<br>Sakura Hanuro is nowhere to be found.  
>Uneventful day.<p>

The next day came around.

Same thing again.

Same thing after that.

Same thing right after that.

Then something hits me on my way back from school one day. A baseball or a rock, but whatever it was i tumbled backwards and fell onto the dust beneath my feet like a sack of potatoes. My hands bleeding and worn rubbed my throbbing forehead, my pants ripped, and the culprit was nowhere to be found, i looked around baffled, who threw or what landed on my head? And as i sit in dirt i think to myself.

My life is so boring.

All i needed was a blow to the head to snap me back into reality, to remove myself from this boring lifestyle. If a rock is the only excitement i get in a week well...my life was not thought out well.

I needed...a job.

Something to do.

And as if God was the rock thrower himself, a small coffee shop sat beside me, blocking the setting sun. A cool shade rises over my hurt figure. A sign hung limply from the door: Wanted.

This was the start of everything.

* * *

><p>I don't care much for Sakura as I did back two weeks ago. I can even say that back two weeks ago I was a childish boy looking for some small hope of love. Now, I realized, defiantly, that love, of any sort, does not and will never exist. Sakura Hanuro is the very reason for my corrupt attitude.<p>

But two weeks back I could've told you rumors and very small details about Sakura Hanuro that not even her best friends knew.

Maybe they didn't know this, but Sakura only has her earlobe pierced on one ear. Sakura also has the tendency to shove her hair behind her ears, and then move it back to where it originally was in less than two seconds. Sakura also has a strange obsession with the color red and cannot keep her eyes off of Negi Huyga. Who I suspect she's been eyeing since she got in Konoha High. Sakura hates being slow quiet and/or timid, so it's odd when she acts her polar opposite during some occasions. Sakura also has green eyes. And Sakura Hanuro, two weeks back, had my heart on lock.

Now, Negi Hyuuga, a boy of great intelligence. His IQ is higher than Naruto's, that isn't a shock, but it's also higher than mine, which throws me off a bit. Negi also has a cousin who Naruto is secretly dating; I know this due to the fact that they sneak into my restaurant every afternoon to have coffee and some lunch. But here's Naruto's problem, which I am not leading myself into, Negi hates Naruto. Naruto likes Hinata. Negi is related to Hinata. See where this comes into play?

Of course this egotistical high school drama is way too dramatic and overly exaggerated for a boy like me. And even if I did care, I always have Karin hot on my tail, who's been a bit too close these past few days. And aside from the annoyance, I'm forced to play Mr. nice guy around her, in guard of my unfortunate secret.

I'm perfectly content with taking orders and serving food to costumers.

Nobody's standing in my way to becoming a quiet loner. I won't allow my perfectly quiet life to get ruined. Never.

As I carefully place coffee onto a table, my eyes swiftly watch the door as Naruto and Hinata quietly come in. Both holding hands and sitting in their normal seats. They know I know about them, but im the only one, not even the parents can guess it.

I walk towards their seats, "Hey!" Naruto shouts. I felt my ears ring, Hinata, apologetically orders tea. And I walk about listening to their squabble about marriage. I give in their orders and can't help but curiously watch from the counter, as the two complete opposites share a kiss.

"They cute, ain't they?" Asuma proposes, his hand cleaning the inside of a mug. I watch as he shifts the cigarette in his mouth to the other side of his lips. Asuma works the counter. He's nice, but I can also find him a bit annoying. "They come here every day." He continues on, "They remind me of my lover and I." I watched as a sleepy smile crept onto Asuma's face.

"You...had a lover?" I couldn't help but ask.

The man nods, "Her name was Kurenai," He takes a puff of smoke into his mouth, blows it into the air. Workers aren't allowed to smoke in here, neither are the customers. But I believe Asuma doesn't care if he gets fired or not, I guess that's his personality, laidback and all. "She was a girl." He places the clean mug into the counter. "She had beautiful long black hair, eyes like freaken diamonds boy, diamonds!"

"Uh-huh that's great." I turned my back on the man; this conversation was dragging on bit too much now. And soon enough boss was bound to smell smoke.

I left the scene, wanting to check up on the couple. I took away their cups and plates, "How was everything?" I give Naruto a inquisitive look, expecting a loud answer i ignored the boy, for my eyes were scanning a girl I knew very well. I girl I knew better than the friends around her.

Sakura Hanuro.

In the flesh.

But why would such an uptown girl like Sakura come to such a rundown place like this? This wasn't the first thought in my head of course, I was merely reflecting on how old Sasuke would have had a heart attack at this very moment. I smirked to myself, yes, I was more evolved now.

I watched as Sakura lead a group of friends across the restaurant, she was wobbling around, chuckling to herself. Her friends were all laughing behind her, cackling at her quick humor.

I ran to the counter, almost as cover, to shield myself. I sat down with Asuma, he was still smoking. And past the smoke I looked behind the booths to see my costumers. Sakura was loud, embarrassingly loud. She was slamming the tables and her friends were laughing some more.

And then it struck me. Sakura was drunk. Not even tipsy, Sakura was on the edge of saying stuff she would later regret. And due to the expression on her friends' faces it already started. Her focus was off and she kept nocking the salt and pepper over.

I slumped down from my chair, ready for my drunken obsession. I walked towards the loud table, ready for orders. And as I stepped in front of her table she saw right through me. Not even noticing the boy in front of her.

What an annoying girl.

"How may I help you?"

Sakura, played with a string of her hair, looking at a speck on the table. Her friends ordered coffee. Easy. Then Sakura's voice popped up, "A beer," I was afraid of this, the girl looked at me with hazy eyes and a ticked off personal. I stood there.

What an annoying girl.

"May I see your license?" I remained authoritative. She slurred, falling back in her booth. "Come on dude, just sneak a drink." She bit her lip, "You won't get caught."

I looked into those eyes. Dude. Dude. I was angry, I hated her. I loathed Sakura. "I'm not afraid of getting caught, I just don't want to see you embarrass yourself any further."

Sakura's eyes became attracted; she bypassed the speck on her table, and looked right into my dark eyes. "Embarrass? You're not my father. Now do your job and get me a drink."

Her friends were worried now, they saw rage in me, and sarcasm in Sakura.

"I still won't get you're a drink, until I see your I.D., _dude_."

Sakura stood up now, shaky a bit, "Place my order." She furrowed her brows, her fists tightened.

My obsession for two weeks talking back to me, it would've been a miracle for old Sasuke. But now, she's just a nuisance. A customer, nothing else. If she didn't notice me by now, then I'll just forget her. Forget everything she loves and hates. Everyone she wants and loathes.

"Get out." My words were simple, and came out clear as a bell. And then i said them again, "Get out." I was mad now, no scolding a girl the same age as i. The silence was awkward. Sakura huffed and wobbly made her way to the door, not without leaving a good impression of course. She screamed curses and kicked the walls before her friends had to push her out.

That night I dreamt of Sakura.

Worst night ever.

* * *

><p>The fog was so misty and patchy I felt like I was swimming on my way to school. But even through the thickness I couldn't help but notice Sakura Hanuro's pink hair. That hair made me antsy, and I could sniff the faint smell of strawberries from over here. We walked an equal distance apart, our steps soft, our eyes looking back and up at each other.<p>

We hated each other.

But before I could even try walking ahead of her, Karin came crashing into my back, snuggling my arm. "Hey, Sasuke!" She cried out, the silence was ruined, the fog just seemed darker now, now, I couldn't even see the pink head of hair walking in front of me.

I mumbled, and Karin took pleasure in my grunt. And then the conversation began, "So Sasuke, Where were you yesterday?" She drags me back a bit, clinging onto my arm, "A couple of friends from our old school were having a party…I even texted you about it."

"I was…doing homework." Of course I was working, the only place I can get away from Karin's grip.

"Homework?" She tugged me back, stopped me dead in my tracks. Her eyes looked right into mine, like a soulless girl, "You're lying."

The fog was now dense, white surrounded me, and the only color was Karin's red hair.

"I'm not lying," I pulled away; "I really was at home doing homework."

Karin clenched her fists, her eyes flashed. Something snapped, a certain thought rose to Karin's head. She was thinking, she was getting ready for a plan to start, "You know what day is coming up right?" She walked ahead. I followed.

"What?" I grunted.

"You know…" her eyes scanned around the fog, "The funeral."

A shock of fear ran down my back. My head rang, and my eyes looked down at my feet. I could feel sweat gliding down my back; my trembling racked my body inside and out. "What funeral?"

Karin was way too loud, I couldn't see how many people were around listening in the fog.

"The death of-"

My hand reacted on its own, my fingers pushed her face back. My palm just covering her nose and mouth. I felt her cringe; I felt my feet move on their own as I crashed into Karin, trying to escape the fog.

"Shh!" Random sounds came gushing from my lips, I spat those words out, a random series of sounds all meaning "shut the hell up".

Then a silence that lasted for what seemed hours. But a smile peeked out from my tight hand, "Hold me." She asked.

"Hold me now." She repeated. "Walk me to school, because I can be much louder than that, trust me." She hugged me forcefully, and stuck her nails into my back, "It's hard to keep a secret as big as yours."

My words shuddered and I felt heat rise to my cheeks a bit, "I -I know."

* * *

><p>So that's it for now~<p>

**_Here's a list of questions you should be thinking of right now:_**  
><em>If you must. please use a sharpy to finish your checklist below:<em>

**What funeral could Karin be talking about?**

**Why was Sakura drunk?**

**Why is Sasuke sooo OOC?**

**Why do i hate Karin so much?**

**When will Dem-chan come out with the next chapter?**

Ahh so many questions and im too lazy to answer any of em'!

Pl_ease review~ And keep reading! K?_


End file.
